five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Candy's 2
Five Nights at Candy's 2 takes place after the first game and was released on February 28, 2016. Despite being the second game in the franchise, Five Nights at Candy's 2 is actually a sequel to the first two. Summary Rebuilt. Enhanced. Upgraded. We brought joy to many, but that was long ago. Broken. Fractured. Damaged. In the end, we ended up where we came from. Five Nights at Candy's 2 is centered around a 17-year old girl who loses a bet to friends and has to spend five nights in a factory that houses improved versions of the animatronics from the first game that are all broken and fractured. The girl must defend herself using security cameras and phones. Characters *New Candy (Minigame) *Withered New Candy *New Cindy (Minigame) *Withered New Cindy *Chester (Minigame) *Withered Chester *Blank (Minigame) *Withered Blank *The Penguin (Minigame) *Withered Penguin *Shadow Candy (Minigame) *Old Candy (Minigame) *The Rat (Minigame) *Withered Rat *The Cat (Minigame) *Withered Cat *Scribble Netty (Easter Egg) *Young Mary Schmidt (Minigame) *Marylin Schmidt History *In September 24, 2015, Emil Ace Macko posted a Reddit Post confirming the future of Five Night's at Candy's, along announcing a Possible Sequel and 3 more. *In October 20, 2015, Emil Ace Macko posted the first teaser of the game (FNAC2). The teaser shows the belly and half of others parts of what appears to be Candy. *In October 21, 2015, Emil Ace Macko posted a note in his blog explaining who is working with in FNAC2 Link *In November 29, 2015, the official page in Gamejolt was released. Link *In December 8, 2015, Emil Ace Macko posted a Q&A post confirming the trailer release date and others. *In December 20, 2015, Emil Ace Macko posted a Blank the Animatronic teaser In his blog. *In January 15, 2016, Emil Ace Macko posted a Penguin teaser. *In January 26, 2016, Emil Ace Macko posted a teaser of Chester with a withered look, naming it "The Final teaser" *In February 04, 2016, Emil Ace Macko posted the official trailer for the game *In February 21, 2016, Emil Ace Macko posted a Reddit Post speculating that the game is about 95% done, and that it is expected to be released next week. *In February 27, 2016, Emil Ace Macko confirmed on his Gamejolt Page that the game is expected to be released on February 28, at 2 PM ET. *In February 28, 2016, Emil Ace Macko releases the game. **Later, Macko removed it owing to bugs, and then released it once again with the bugs fixed. Trivia *Emil Macko stated that one person on Deviant Art is shown handing out some fake leaks about the second game, such as a new "JackSepticEye" and "Spider" animatronic, both of which, as Emil stated, were lies. *Right after the release, the game was taken down from gamejolt page temporarily because of bugs. Game was back on few moments after. *In old versions the time showed PM instead of AM. It was confirmed to be a typo, and Emil Macko fixed it in version 1.0.5. *It is confirmed by Emil Macko that most of the models of characters from the first game were reused and redesigned and polished to make new characters. Great examples of this are new versions of Candy and Cindy. *When you complete a night, it will bring you back to the main menu. This is the same for the first game. *The game takes place in August 2007, as the newspaper headline states it. Gallery Itstimefortheshowfnac.jpg|First Teaser showing New Candy. YlyBFy7.png|New Cindy's Teaser posted on reddit and later posted on blog and official website. Tumblr nznpaw81AW1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|Third Teaser Showing Withered Blank. 9eL0FZX.jpg|Third Teaser Brightened. 221394.jpg|Fourth Teaser Showing Withered Penguin. Tumblr o1kpaw3ucV1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|"The Final Teaser" Showing Withered Chester. CZqsc2NWAAQOOy5.jpg|Final teaser brightened, showing "why didn't they like me?". Five Nights at Candy's 2 Trailer|FNaC 2's Teaser Trailer. Category:FNAC 2 Category:Gameplay Footage Category:Games